Orgulho
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Muitas vezes erramos e orgulho não nos deixa corrigir o erro. É preciso que alguém dê o braço a torcer. Yaoi / UA
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, direitos reservados. Música incidental: Vento no Litoral – Legião Urbana – Trecho do Livro "A Arte da Guerra" – Sun Tzu._

_Originalmente esta história foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto do fórum SSD. A presenteada foi **Virgo no Aries**. Espero que ela tenha gostado do presente. Os cheiros de maçã e canela atribuidos a Mu e Shaka são de autoria de Áries Sin, ficam aqui os créditos._

_

* * *

  
_

Orgulho

_De tarde quero descansar, chegar até a praia e ver, se o vento já está forte..._

Ele caminhava sozinho pela praia. O entardecer estava divino, mas ele nem ao menos se dava conta disto. Chutava pequenas conchas quebradas a esmo durante o caminhar, não sentia nada, não via nada.

Não sabia quanto tempo estava naquele estado de letargia. Os músculos doíam por horas e horas de caminhada sob o sol que agora se escondia, mas ele continuava mesmo assim no seu andar e não ir. As pernas falharam, caiu de joelhos na areia fofa. Ficou estático naquela posição. As lágrimas silenciosas caiam por seu rosto. Queria gritar. Matar metade do mundo. Queria descarregar sua fúria em tudo e todos a sua volta, mas apenas conseguia descarregar em seu próprio corpo.

_Sei que faço isso pra esquecer, eu deixo a onda me acertar, e vento vai levando tudo embora..._

Uma brisa fria arrepiou sua pele, ele não se importou. Nunca se importara com o frio, nunca o sentira. Apreciava e gostava do frio, era seu amigo, companheiro. Socou a areia fofa. Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que ele sempre desejava o inalcançável? Por que seu coração, que nunca se abalara, capitulara vencido, por um amor impossível? Um amor que ele mesmo fizera questão absoluta de matar?

Levantou-se, enxugando as lágrimas com calma. Respirou fundo. Sentiu um pouco das forças retornarem. Se obrigou a voltar para sua casa vazia, sua vida vazia.

_Agimos certo sem querer, foi só o tempo que errou, vai ser difícil sem você, porque você está comigo o tempo todo..._

Agira cruelmente consigo próprio quando se permitiu dar ouvidos a tudo e todos menos ao que realmente era importante. Estava confuso. Nunca, dantes, em toda a sua vida, tivera incertezas, confusões. Quando o furacão do amor se aproximou ele se fechou e agora pagava o preço por sua covardia. Agora estava assim, um trapo tolo, uma sombra do forte homem que sempre fora.

Sua voz pareceu adquirir forças. Soltou um grito mudo, rouco, sentido. Tomou um longo banho. Olhava a sua volta e conseguia sentir o cheiro suave que emanava da pele dele impregnado em todas as suas coisas. Ele partira há tanto tempo, como ainda podia sentir o cheiro? Tocou as peças metodicamente organizadas. Outra lágrima. Ele escolhera cada pedaço daquela casa, e agora?

_Onde está você agora além de aqui, dentro de mim?_

Não podia mais viver assim. Se obrigou a comer, se obrigou a escovar os cabelos sem viço, outrora tão brilhantes quanto o sol. Olhou para telefone, uma peça um tanto exótica que destoava de todo o ambiente clean. Queria ligar, pedir perdão, mas o orgulho não permitia. Já se passara tanto tempo...

Mais um dia se fora... E mais uma vez nada fizera. Estúpido.

Um toque, dois... Quem estaria incomodando a sua dor? A secretária eletrônica atendeu a ligação.

"No momento não posso atender, por favor, após o sinal, deixe seu recado... piiiiiiiiiiii"

Sou eu! Está em casa? Atende!!!!

Arrancou o fone do gancho como um faminto ataca um prato de comida.

Onde você está? - falou com voz fria e coração em pulos.

Pensei que me receberia melhor...

Pensei que nunca mais ouviria sua voz...

Sempre igual, sempre comedido. Eu sinto a sua falta.

Eu também... Onde você está?

Chega de brincadeiras. Você não combina com brincadeiras. Abra a porta. Estou aqui.

Um sorriso abriu-se e fechou-se. Ele abriu a porta e a boca para repreender e reclamar. Fechou-a sem emitir som algum ao ver aquela imagem. Abriu os braços e acolheu aquele corpo amado entre eles.

Mú.

Ele estava completamente diferente. Seus olhos pareciam tristes, não sorriam mais como antes. Olheiras manchavam seu rosto em contraste com o cabelo bem arrumado e as roupas sofisticadas. Seu Mu nunca fora sofisticado. O que fizera?

- Por que voltou?

- Eu não acredito em histórias não acabadas.

- Eu pensei que tínhamos dito tudo.

- Não. Você disse. Você queria mais da vida, você queria crescer, você precisava de liberdade, você não precisava de mim... você, você, você... Sempre você.

- O que quer que eu diga? Me perdoe? Resolveria alguma coisa? O passado não pode ser modificado.

- Mas o futuro sim. Por isso eu estou aqui. Eu precisava ver com meus olhos. Todo aquele discurso de mudança e olhe para você! É exatamente o mesmo que deixei quando me expulsou daqui tanto tempo atrás. Eu vivi Shaka, mas você?

Mu olhou a sua volta. Tudo exatamente no mesmo lugar. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Os mesmos móveis, as mesmas fotos na estante, os mesmos deuses no pequeno altar. Imutabilidade. Sorriu, de certa forma, até mesmo fora um sorriso maldoso.

Shaka sentia-se cada vez mais a força o abandonar. A coragem saltar de pára-quedas. Nada realmente mudou. As roupas caras, o corpo cuidado, os olhos tristes, mas era o mesmo Mu. Ainda era o homem que amava.

- Você quer saber de mim? Não há o que dizer. Esta casa é um monumento a minha estupidez.

- Ainda acha que eu devo ir?

Shaka riu. Uma gargalhada histérica e sem sentido.

- Sabe o que restou de mim? Nada.

- Nem o orgulho? Pois eu penso diferente. Ele está aí! Ele me impediu de voltar.

- O meu orgulho? Eu já sei que a culpa de tanto sofrimento é minha, mas não jogue sobre as minhas costas um peso que não me pertence. Não voltou porque não o desejou.

- Não voltei porque precisava provar que eu podia seguir em frente.

- Não voltou pelo SEU orgulho! – Shaka estava irritado, a ponto de escorraçá-lo mais uma vez. Com o seu Mu era sempre assim. Limites testados.

- Diga que me ama!

- Não.

- Está bem. Estamos perdendo tempo. Eu não mudei, apesar de tudo isso – apontou para si mesmo – e você tampouco o fez.

- Mu, espera. Você ainda me ama?

- O que mais eu estaria fazendo aqui se não o amasse? Mas parece que nunca é o suficiente para você. Você nunca foi capaz...

- EU TE AMO!

Vencera. Finalmente Mu vencera. Conseguira fazer Shaka perceber o amor. O amor que sentira por si. Valera a pena tanto sofrimento e lágrimas derramadas no escuro da noite. Cada gota amarga de sofrimento fora esquecida ao sentir novamente o sabor cálido de canela daqueles lábios.

O princípio geral da guerra é: "manter o estado do inimigo intacto, dominar seu o exército e forçá-lo à rendição é melhor do que esmagá-lo".


	2. Chapter 2

A priori esta fic só teria o primeiro capítulo, mas atendendo a pedidos, inclusive da presenteada, eis o segundo capítulo.

* * *

_**Sun Tzu disse: **_

_Na natureza, existem diferentes tipos de terreno: o acessível, o traiçoeiro, o duvidoso, o estreito, o acidentado e o distante._

Mu voltara para a casa. Para o lugar certo. Para os braços de Shaka. Mas ele aprendera que na vida nada era simples como o sorriso de uma criança ou um estalar de dedos. O tempo passara para os dois, mesmo que tudo parecesse como antes.

- O que você tem feito da vida?

- Nada.

- Como assim, Shaka. E os planos, e os sonhos?

- Estavam esperando que você voltasse.

- Você não poderia saber que eu ia voltar. Nem eu mesmo sei o porquê de ter voltado.

- Eu sei de tudo isso. Mas simplesmente depois que eu te joguei pra fora da minha vida percebi que era você que me inspirava planos e me fazia sonhar. Foi como ver tudo em preto e branco, sem sentido, sem cor.

Mu sentiu o peso da responsabilidade que carregava em suas costas. Ele vivera. Não fora feliz, mas cresceu, estudou, viajou. Não conseguiu entregar o seu coração e o seu corpo a mais ninguém, esquecera até mesmo que tinha um coração ou que sentia desejo. Agora estava pronto.

- Mu, a vida pra mim parou naquele momento, e está a recomeçar agora. Quero que sejamos felizes. Eu estou pronto.

Shaka estava pronto. Tivera muito tempo para pensar e entender. Dias, semanas, meses, anos. Continuara a viver, a trabalhar, a comer, mas nada além disso. Nada além do necessário. Pensou, sofreu, estava pronto.

- Shaka, não posso dizer que eu parei, mas meu corpo e meu coração se congelaram esperando você. Quero que sejamos felizes. Estou pronto.

As mãos se uniram, os lábios se uniram. O sabor de canela se misturando mais uma vez ao sabor de maçã. Línguas se entrelaçando em uma dança milenar e particular. Se tocando se reconhecendo, se relembrando.

Os dedos que se acariciavam, sentindo a bruta maciez da pele dos amantes. O ariano começou a se livrar das próprias roupas, afoito. O peso dos anos de celibato se transformando em ânsia de amar novamente. Shaka afastou-se por um instante. A respiração ofegante demonstrava o desejo que corria em suas veias.

- O que foi?

- Eu quero tudo. Não aqui. Não rápido. Cama. Agora!

Mu riu. Uma risada cristalina e feliz. O som o surpreendeu. Já esquecera como soava sua própria risada. Levantou-se do sofá deixando a gravata e o paletó já arrancados, abandonados. Se bem conhecia o amado, as reclamações começariam...

- Mu, não esquece...

- De recolher as roupas... já sei, já sei... mas agora eu quero recolher outra coisa. Elas podem esperar.

Pegou Shaka no colo repentinamente e foi a vez do louro ouvir a sua própria risada esquecida. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do ariano se aconchegando em seu colo. Quarto. Porta aberta com um chute. O primeiro ímpeto do virginiano foi reclamar, mas adorou a paixão com que o ariano abriu aquela porta. Foi jogado em cima da cama, entre ternura e força.

As preocupações, os medos, o tempo, o sofrimento, as dúvidas foram instantaneamente enviadas para o quinto dos Hades. Nada mais importava aos dois além dos corpos amados e da saudade que necessitava ser assassinada.

Mu despiu Shaka com o carinho e o cuidado necessários ao manusear um raro papiro. Tragou o fôlego. Ele era ainda mais belo do que a imagem que guardava em suas lembranças. Seus dedos, trêmulos, tocavam a pele marmórea, deixando um rasto de fogo por onde passavam. O louro gemia entregando-se à adoração tátil. O prazer que sentia era tão intenso que chegava a doer. Quando Mu tomou sua ereção nos lábios não pôde conter o grito. Olhou para o teto procurando defeitos inexistentes ou tudo acabaria antes mesmo de começar. Agarrou os exóticos fios lavanda, interrompendo a felação. Era sua vez.

Arrancou as roupas do amante com um ímpeto que não sabia ainda possuir. Não se importou com botões ou tecido que se rasgou. Precisava tocar aquela pele. Suas unhas arranharam, seus beijos marcaram a pele branca. Levou seus dedos aos lábios do ariano. Não podia esperar mais. Deixou que seu dígito penetrasse o canal de Mu, preparando-o para o alívio e o prazer desejado pelos dois. Tateava-o e beijava sua ereção. O ariano queria mais, precisava de mais.

- Shaka! Me faça seu! Agora!

Shaka afastou-se do corpo amado, sentando-se no colchão. Puxou Mu para seu colo. Deixou que o amante ditasse o próprio ritmo. Viu a dor nas orbes verdes, que sempre precedia o prazer e distribuiu beijos, acariciando a ereção do ariano que necessitava de atenção. O brilho de dor foi sendo transformando em prazer e pôde ver as matizes violetas que tanto adorava.

O orgasmo não tardou a chegar. Os amantes encontraram o nirvana. Shaka inebriou-se com o prazer de Mu antes de permitir-se chegar, ele mesmo, ao ápice. Um beijo terno e corpos suados e saciados se abandonaram sobre o colchão macio.

- Senti saudades.

- Eu sabia que você voltaria para o idiota que te abandonou.

- Quer dizer que você subestima a minha capacidade de sobrevivência?

- Não, eu superestimo o seu amor!

"Conheça o inimigo e a si mesmo e você obterá a vitória sem qualquer perigo; conheça terreno e as condições da natureza, e você será sempre vitorioso".

Como diz o velho ditado: "No amor e na guerra vale tudo."


End file.
